


A New Sukebe rises

by Tailspin100



Category: Pokegirls
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Slavery, Transform, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailspin100/pseuds/Tailspin100
Summary: Ash takes the path of several others who tried to become the next Sukebe. Will he become the next one or will he fail like the ones before him.





	1. The begining

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything of this but my Ocs I make for this.

Chapter 1

Ash woke up and got off his bed. ‘Wha? Wait oh hell yes It’s the day I’ll can finally let myself go on my Tamer Journey.’ Ash thought to himself. ‘The world’s not going to know what hits it.’ He thought with a unsettling grin. It’s unknown to the people of Pallet town but Ash is one of the few who viewed Sukebe as a god or prophet, they are known as Sukebans. Men or women who viewed what Sukebe did was the right thing in making Pokegirls. They are split between two groups. Traditional Sukebans who try to do the same thing Sukebe did. However all of them barely try to get much power, connections, and/or knowledge before directly looking for Lost Forbidden Tech being caught and sent to prison for life or killed depending on what little they had manage to do before getting caught. The other group are much more rare due to the fact that they are willing to wait and slowly gain power over time before looking for Lost Tech. They are called unorthodox Sukebans. There has only been three known ones of their kind. All three had caused a fair amount of trouble when they were alive and all three took their knowledge of the the Lost Tech they have found and the said Tech with them all by destroying their bases by self destruct all taking the Tamer Teams sent to fight them with them as well. The Leagues had made it so than any Unorthodoxs found are to be met with all of their forces are to be sent against them to be killed off as quickly as possible to stop much the damage that could be done soon as possible. Ash is a Unorthodox Sukaban.

No one in the town knows of this and he’s not planning to let anyone know not that he plans to take over the world. However he does plan to eventually get Lost Tech to make more kinds of Pokegirls. He has gotten a couple dozen Pokeballs and a number of needed Poke items along with a Pokepack, at least that’s what others know he have. He has been stealing from the Lab/Ranch since he was 14. He had been taking apart pokeballs and parting them back together so he knows everything about the Pokeballs inside and out and has modded a fair number of them for his own use to get a pokegirl he wants from a human the ball is used on by mod chips he made himself. They can be random or change into a pokegirl he wants. Also the new pokegirl will not have any memory of their past life as a human. Once he uses one of those modded balls the mod chip will be destroyed by the capture process to keep Ash from being found out. He placed those balls in a hidden pocket for the Pokepack he also modded. He also had items for his Pokegirls to use to evolve from the black market at Viridian City. He was planning to enjoy what he has and will get and be damn if anyone tries to stop him. He also had the Blood Gifts : Aura Sense, Claws (Wolverine Claws, metal, steel), Immutable Form, and Longevity with (lucky for him) only two Blood Curses and that’s a Fetish for Vulpines which was easily dealt with by spending time with a Vulpine Pokegirl at the Lab/Ranch and the Fetish to lick pussy during Taming. He also had a couple of Dark types in his family meaning Psychic types can’t enter his mind unless he allows them to and only want he will allow them to see if he does.

Ash headed to the Lab and met up with the other three new Tamers who were there. He toned out his rival Gary who was boasting. He did have a plan in mind to turn him into a Pokegirl if he got on his nerves one time too many in the future. “Hello everyone good to see you all here today.” Professor Mahogany told them. “Now we’ll start with Leaf then Brian next is Gary and finally Ash, and that’s not because of how well you did on the test.” He told them. The other three go their Pokegirls and Pokedexes and left the lab. “Here Ash your Pokegirl. Because of your Blood Curse I’m giving one I believe you will like.” Ash quirked his eyebrow a bit at the Professor before letting out the Pokegirl. A Vixxen that Ash knew from his time at the Lab/Ranch came out. “Vixy!” Ash said happily. “Hey Ash.” Vixy said hugging him. “Thought you would like to go with her besides I’m too old now.” Mahogany told him with a grin. “Thanks Professor.” Ash told him happily. “Your welcome. Now let’s make use of your last day here before you leave tomorrow.” The professor told Ash making him nod his head. “Oh and before I forget check you account Ash.” Ash did checking his pokegear and was shocked. “10,000,000 Poke dollars! The hell?” Ash shouted in shock. “You didn’t think I would repay you for your help with my work? I added your name when I published the Info you help me find on Pokegirls giving you a part of the royalties from them. I also made you an Junior Professor with a 10 battle Pokegirl carry limit and a 4 non combatant limit. as well as being a Tamer.” Mahogany told him. “Thanks Professor. I’ll find some way to pay you back.” Ash told him for he knew that he is now on a good start and will less likely get found out sooner. “Just try and get some rare Pokegirls and send them here for me to study when you don’t need them along with any info you have learn while out on the field. And call me when you get to each city if you can. I would like to speak with you about the route to see if there was any changes and to see if you could help me with some of my work.” Mahogany told him. “Will do.” Ash replied. The two worked in the lab as the day went by. Ash learned that a courier was coming in with a Cocooner they managed to captured and put it through multiple level 5 Taming cycles to make her not cocoon anyone unless ordered. Ash learned of the route and planned to take the Cocooner for himself. After all he can use it to get new Pokegirls and will be able to spend less money on Pokeballs and their mod parts. ‘I’ll sell some them on the black market.’ Ash decided. After all they are rare to find in it so it’s good money but he’ll have to be careful. The league keeps an eye out for those kind of balls and cracks down on them hard. He planned to look like he found one or two of the ones he makes and bring it to the League. The fact that there is a untraceable type of modded balls will shock them and will look for the maker not knowing he was the maker and so that if he was found with any on hand he could easily say he found them.

Ash went home where he found a note from his mom. ‘Ash I’m staying over at Naia’s house. Have fun tonight.’ Ash blushed and headed up to his room and undressed. “Come out Vixy.” Ash said tossing the ball. Vixen appeared saying. “How may Vixy serve Master.” “Now Vixy there’s no need for that we’re friends, just call me Ash like you did before.” Ash told her. “Ok Ash.” She replied wagging her tail. “So ready for some fun?” Ash asked her nodding at the bed behind her. “Yes Ash.” she replied. Ash pushed her on the bed and pulled her legs apart and started licking. “OH Ash yes!” Vixy moaned as she was eaten out. Ash probed deeper in her with his tongue and put one of his fingers in. “Oh yes more! more!” Vixy moaned putting her legs around him to try to get him to go deeper. Ash kept it up added another finger and licking her for several minutes before Vixy cried. “I”M CUMMING!” as she came ash licking up what he viewed as honey from her. Vixy then got on top of him. “Let me repay you Ash.” She said to him lustfully before going down to his cock and putting it in her mouth. She sucked on it going up and down it. “Vixy!” ash said in surprise moaning as she blew him off. She kept it up before he yelled. “VIXY!” cumming in her mouth. She drank it all down. Ash got back on top of her and rubbed his cock on her pussy. “Ash please I need it so bad. Put it in me please!” Vixy said trying to get ash’s cock in her. Ash slammed his cock in her pussy putting all 10 inches in. “AAHHHH YES!” Vixy yelled. Ash was ramming his cock in her hard and fast making her cum in minutes. “Yes! More! More! Ruin my pussy! Make it that only you fit in Master!” Vixy moaned. they went on for 2 hours with Vixy cunning four more times. “I’m about to cum Vixy.” Ash told her. “Inside! I want it inside me Master!” She cried. Ash slammed so hard he entered her womb as he cummed in her the feeling making her cum for the sixth time. The two of them laid there for a couple of minutes before Vixy spoke up. “Ash I’m so happy to have you as my Master.” She told him happily. “Same here. I’m glad to have you has my starter.” He told her kissing her. The two fell asleep a minute later.

The next Day.

Ash and Vixy woke up in the morning. “Morning Vixy.” Ash told her. “Morning to you too Ash.” Vixen told him before leaning in and kissed him. “Come on Vixy let’s get up. It’s time to go.” Ash told her. The two got up and ate breakfast before leaving Pallet Town. The two walked down the path Ash working on some of his Pokeballs and the Pokedex to not have the balls telling the Pokedex unless he plans to keep the pokegirl that he has them or they caught a Pokegirl. He plans to sell the Pokegirls caught with those Blank balls to the black market if he doesn’t want them. The two soon came upon a camp with a man cooking food. Ash recognized him as the courier that’s transporting the Cocooner after speaking with him. Ash threw a Blank Pokeball at him from behind and caught him. The items he had on him fell to the ground. He removed the pokeballs the courier had and placed them in the hidden pocket of his bag to sell on the black market, putting the one with Cocooner in his pocket. The others went to the hidden pocket. He then had what he not doesn’t want burned in the fire pit. They continued on till near dark when they reached another camp site. Ash set up camp and then let out Cocooner after returning Vixy. Cocooner was in her human like form when she come out. She looked at them and then jumped Ash rubbing her pussy on his dick begging to be fucked. Ash took his pants off and rammed hard into Cocooner he fucked her hard and fast making her cum in minutes. He fucked are for 30 minutes before cumming in her making her cum for the fifth time. He then slammed his dick in her asshole making her scream in pain and pleasure before he started fucking her again. “We’re not done till I say so.” He told her. When Ash was done he had fucked all of her holes cumming in them several times and entering her womb twice. She had a fucked stupid face from it. He returned her to her ball and let out Vixy and after Taming her the two fell asleep in the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything of this but my Ocs I make for this.

Chapter 2

Ash woke up and saw he was in the tent with Vixy still asleep. He carefully got up without waking Vixy up and got out of the tent he lit the fire and was soon cooking breakfast for him and his harem. While he was cooking the bacon he checked his new pokegirl and found it to be a Merrowl. He register the pokeball to his Pokedex and it was as he captured it a minute ago. He let out the Merrowl and said. “We’ll Tame you soon after we eat. Ok? And your name is Meri.” Ash told Meri. She nodded and Vixy was woken up by the smell of food. Cocooner was let out and the four ate breakfast. When they were done Ash returned Vixy and Cocooner to their balls. He took Meri into the tent and started it out by licking her pussy. Meri moaned enjoying the feeling and soon came after a few minutes. Ash asked her. “Blow off or straight to it?” “Take me please! I need you in me master.” Meri begged him. Ash lined up his cock and thrust into her pussy. “NYA!” Meri cried out when he entered her pussy. Ash waited for a minute before thrusting into her. He thrust harder and faster as he Tamed Meri. He played and sucked on her breasts as he fucked her. “Yes use me! Use me as you want!” Meri moaned enjoying being Tamed. Soon he was hitting her womb which had cause her mind to blank out having her make a fucked stupid look on her face and moaning. He gave one last thrust which had his cock enter her womb and hit the inside of it. “NYYAAAA!” Meri screamed as the two came before she fell asleep worn out from the Taming. Ash pulled out her ball and returned her. He cleaned the tent and then packed up camp and left the campsite.

Ash arrived at Viridian city and entered the Pokecenter. He handed in Vixy and Meri to the Joy on duty and turned in the balls he took saying to sell and they are feral and he recommended a class 5 cycle on them knowing their memories will be wiped. He made the balls to say feral and unregistered them from the courier's pokedex. He looked around and found a phone to use. He ranged the Professor. “Hm? Oh hey Ash so you are in Viridian now. Thought you would take another day or two to look for pokegirls.” Mahogany told him. “I would had but I caught a Merrowl while I was making breakfast as she came into the campsite not able to find food and Tamed her after I caught her. Besides most of the Pokegirls on the route are common at any rate. Would had looked around to get one maybe two to sell but other than that no.” Ash said as he explained his reasoning. Mahogany nodded for he knew Ash was more interested in the rarer ones with them being at least uncommon, but he does like some of the common ones like Kitsunes. The two spoke of something and when Joy called out his name so the two ended the call. Ash picked up his Pokegirls and headed to the Poke Mart to see if they had anything for sale he would want to get. He looked over the items and found a Healing unit but saw nothing else he would need so he brought the healing unit and left the store and headed to the forest. He entered the forest and found a campsite and set up camp. He let out his pokegirls and started making lunch Soon the four are eating their food. “Ok. We’re going to stay her for a week or two and get a couple of pokegirls and train you two.” Ash told them as he pointed at Vixy and Meri. “Coonera I’m correct you know most of the moves Pokegirls can use?” Ash asked her. “Yes master.” She answered him. “Then you’ll help them learn how to do them.” Ash told her. “Understood.” She nodded to him. “I’m going to look around here and then we’ll head to the next campsite and do the same.” He told them.

He balled Coonera and went in the woods with Vixy and Meri. They looked around for a couple of hours and then Ash heard crying. He quickly moved towards it and found a clearing where he found a Nogitsune over a dead body of a man with 12 dead Buzzbreasts around them. Ash took a pic and then walked up and put a hand on the Nogitsune’s shoulder. She looked at him before she jumped on him and cried on his shoulder. Ash held her and till she wore herself out and fell asleep. Vixy found the Nogitsune’s ball and gave it to Ash who balled her. He collected the items he could use, the cash, a necklace, and a green Pokedex which was bloodstained before he had Vixy set the body on fire to keep it from being eaten by feral Pokegirls . Ash got back to camp and sat down and looked over the pokedex. “I’m the Pokedex for William Matt.” The ‘dex responded as he asked for the unlucky Tamer’s name. Ash made dinner and let out his group he let Coonera eat and then balled the three to not scare the pokegirl he found. He let out the Nogitsune. She looked around before seeing him. “Where is my master!?” She demanded looking hopeful what happened was a dream. “I’m sorry but he’s dead. I did burned his body for I had nothing to dig with and feral Pokegirls would had eaten him if he was under the ground or not.” Ash told her. She saw what she hoped hadn’t happened was true became downcast and depressed. "No. NO!" She cried as she fell on her knees. Ash moved beside her and hugged her till her calmed down. “Why? Why did you not leave me there. I’m nothing but a failure.” She asked him not believing he was helping her. “Because it’s the right thing to do and I don’t think he would had wanted that for you, would he?” Ash told her. “No.” She replied. “What did he wanted to do?” Ash asked her. “He wanted to fight in the league and see how far he could get.” She told him. Then why don’t you come with me and do it for him.” Ash asked her. “I-I would like to.” She said after thinking about it. “Then shall we?” Ash asked her holding out a Shiny Stone. She looked at it hopeing it wasn’t a dream and grabbed his hand touching the stone. “Lets.” She said before the glow of evolution appeared on her. When it died down she was a Dark Kitsune. “So.” She said with a look that told him what she wanted. “Shall we have me join your harem?” She asked him with a tone that made his cock grow hard. She walked up to him and kissed him before having him sit on the log and brought out his cock. She started blowing him off. “Damn you’re good.” Ash told her and she hummed in response making him moan. Soon he came in her mouth. “My turn he told her as he push her down and opened her legs going for her pussy and started licking her. He was driving her mad in pleasure with his skill in eating out pokegirls and she grabbed his head with her legs to get him deeper into her. She soon came with a scream and her eyes rolled up from the pleasure she was given. Ash moved back up and watched the pokegirl pant. “Yo-you’re g-good at that. I wouldn’t mind more later.” She told him. She opened her pussy to him. “Please take me and make me your’s Master.” She asked him he lined up his cock and thrust into her making her moan from the size if it. “AH! S-so big!” She said in shock of what she was feeling. Ash waited till she moved and started slowly. Soon he was at a fair pace and playing with her breasts. “Yes! Ah! Fuck me!” The pokegirl moaned enjoying the Taming having cum twice. Ash flipped her on her arms and legs and thrusted harder and faster into her. “Ah! Yes! Harder! Deeper!” She begged as he went deeper into her and started hitting her womb. Soon ash entered her womb and was hitting the end be it. She was moaning with a fucked stupid look on her face by then. Ash soon came into her and she was knocked out. Ash pulled out and carried her into the tent and laid her on the sleeping bag. He put his clothes on and then joined her on the sleeping bag.

The next day.

Ash woke up to find the Dark Kitsune missing and the smell of food in the air. ‘She must be outside.’ He that to himself as he exit the tent to find the Dark Kitsune frozen. “You alright?” Ash asked her. ‘Can you hear me Master.’ He heard in his mind. He looked at her understanding. “Bloody hell we Delta bonded.” Ash said in shock. “Look let focus on the food and then explore this later.” Ash told her. She nodded and Ash helped. When the food is done Ash looked at her and held out three pokeballs. “One of my girls will shock you but she means no harm.” He warned her. He let out Vixy, Meri, and Coonera. She stepped back when she saw Coonera but when she didn’t make a move she looked at Ash. “Multiple cycle 5s and was going to be taken to a lab for study. Took her for myself cause I’m a Unorthodox Sukaban.” He admitted to her. “I see but you are my master and you saved me so I won’t say anything.” She told him. The five ate, as they did Ash was thinking up a name for the Dark Kitsune. He then spoke to her. “Would you like a new name.” He asked her. She nodded. “Then your name is Krystal.” He told her. He balled his group and looked at Krystal and held her ball. “Would you like a new one?” he asked her. “Yes for a new start.” She told him. He broke the ball and took out a Care Ball he had for his Alpha and tossed it at her. She didn’t put up a fight and he let her out afterwards. “The ball I used was for my Alpha which in what you are now.” Ash told her. “I see thank you master.” “Call me Ash.” He told her. “Yes Ash.” Ash give her the necklace he found. She took it and put it on and gave him a kiss for giving her to remember her old Tamer by.

The two headed to another campsite away from the one they were at. They reached another campsite and set up camp in the late afternoon. Ash got a call on his pokegear. “ASH! You’ll all right?!” The professor asked him. “I’m fine you're asking about Krystal?” Ash asked him. “Of course I am you ding head.” The professor told him. Ash explained what happened and how he got Krystal. “I see, damn.” The professor said with a grim look. “At least you were able to get her out of that state. I’ll let the league know to tell the family. Be safe Ash.” Ash was told and the professor ended the call. Ash let out the other three and saw Vixy looking at him and knew he would need to Tame her soon. Ash fed his girls and balled all but Vixy and undressed and pulled her into the tent. Ash pushed her back and started eating her out. She writhed and moaned from the pleasure till she came. Ash then put his cock into her pussy and started fucking her hard and fast. “Yes! Master! Use me as a cum dumpster!” Vixy moaned loving the way her master was using her. Soon she was on her arms and legs as Ash was violating her womb and soon came into her. Ash let out Krystal after putting his clothes on. The three got in the sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Eight days later.

Ash and Krystal were overlooking the ridge to Peter city having trained and caught a another Pokegirl. The pokegirl was a feral Ice Maiden who had gotten lost. Ash caught her with Krystal and Tamed both of them with Krystal’s help on the Ice Maiden. He named her Dawn and after that trained all of his Pokegirls for the upcoming gym battle. Ash and Krystal headed down and entered the Pokecenter. “Well. Well. What do we have here.” A voice Ash knew spoke from their right. Ash turned and saw Gary.


	3. First gym battle

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything of this but my Ocs I make for this.

Chapter 3

Ash turned and saw Gary looking at him with a smirk. He looked at Krystal and said “Did you turn your Kitsune into a Nogitsune? If so you must had been a pretty bad Tamer.” Gary said with a laugh. Ash got ticked off at by that when Krystal flinched remembering her old Tamer because of what Gary had said. “Shut up you fucking jackass! I found her as a Nogitsune morning her Tamer who was killed by Buzzbreasts in the forest whose body I had to burn!” Ash shouted at Gary as he pulled out the Pokedex he recovered which still had the bloodstains on it and showed it to him along with the pic he took when he found her. “I had already alerted the Professor. But if I were you I would choose your words better next time.” Ash said as he chewed out Gary. Gary backed away and when he looked around he saw the other Tamers and the Nurse Joys look at him with disapproval at him. He quickly left the Pokecenter after that. Ash shook his head as he thought. ‘That does it, if I ever meet him alone I’m going to ball him and then use Cocooner on him and turn him into a Damsel.’ He balled Krystal and give his known pokegirls along with the Pokedex to Joy. Ash moved to the phones and got on one. He rang the Professor and waited for him to connect. “Hello Ash how are you doing?” The Professor asked him. “Ticked off because of your grandson put his foot in his mouth again.” Ash told him. “What did he say?” He asked Ash. “Krystal.” Ash said telling him all he needed to know. “Ah shit. And I’m guessing you went off on him.” The Professor said. “Yes. Told him how I found her and what I had to do and showing him pic and Pokedex while shouting at his dumb ass. He left the Pokecenter afterwards.” Ash told him. ‘Sigh.’ “I’m sorry about how he acted Ash. I did try to teach him to be better but he’s bad has his father and will likely not learn till it’s pounded into his head and/or when he gets older.” The Professor said as he shook his head disappointed of Gary. The two spoke of Ash’s travel in the woods and Peter’s gym leader. “Brock uses Rock type Pokegirls so you will have to be careful when you battle him.” The professor told Ash. “Ya. I was planning to use Krystal using her Illusions to wear them down and knock them out and if she’s beaten then use Dawn to throw him off for he won’t be expecting me to have a Ice Type or even use one and hit his girls with Watergun.” Ash told him having used a TM. “A wise plan. Good luck.” The Professor told him before he signed off. Ash head back to the counter after he called his mom to check up on her. He picked up his pokegirls and after asking for and getting a room key he headed up to his room and released Krystal and Vixy. The three went to sleep as it became the norm for them after they learned out the Delta bond . Ash have with Krystal.

Next morning.

Ash woke up from his sleep he looked around and saw Krystal on his right. As he looked at her he heard her whine in sadness and shake. Ash knew she was having a nightmare about her old Tamer. ‘Damn you Gary, your days as a human are numbered.’ Ash thought to himself as he put his arm on her arm and shook her awake gently. She woke up and looked around for a minute till she saw him and hugged him. “Nightmare about him?” Ash asked her. “Yes.” She replied but he could tell that there was more but didn’t push her. Ash hugged her and got off the bed. “Come on let’s get dressed and let’s go get some food to eat.” He told her. The two exited the room and headed downstairs. Ash let out all his pokegirls but one and they ate breakfast in the cafeteria of the center. Ash balled his Pokegirls and headed to the Poke Mart to see what they have for sale. Ash looked around and again found nothing he would need. He left the Mat and headed to the gym. He entered the gym and saw a battle was happening. Ash when to the seats on the right side and watched the battle.

Ash watch as the Tamer’s Merrowl got beaten by the gym leader’s Geogal. “Send your next pokegirl out.” Brock told the Tamer. The Tamer sent out a Boobsuar. The fight ended quickly with the Boobsuar winning by hitting the Geogal with a vine whip which told him that the Merrowl was used to weaken the Geogal. Brock returned is Geogal and sent out a Onyx. ‘that one’s going to be trouble.’ Ash thought to himself as the battle begin. The Oynx was faster than expected and nearly go the Boobsuar who attacked used vine whip. The Boobsuar lunched a leach seed on command but it missed and the Oynx managed to get close and put the pokegirl in a bind. After a few minutes the Boobsaur was knocked out. “Not bad but I would try to plan some more and add some more variety to you pokegirls’ moves.” Brock told the Tamer. The Tamer left and Ash walked down to the battlefield. “Another Challenger?” He asked him. “Yes not really for the league but it test myself. Not that I wouldn’t mind getting the badge.” Ash admitted. “Some Tamers are like that so I don’t mind.” Brock told him. Brock let out another Geogal. Ash let out Krystal. “You’re the trainer I heard about from the Pokecenter who chewed that guy out because of what he said?” Brock asked him. “Yes.” Ash said. “You have my respect for what you did. Now let fight!” Brock said. “Geogal Tackle!” Geogal tried to hit Krystal however. ‘Krystal use your Illusions.’ Ash thought to her with their Delta bond. Krystal then used her Illusions to confuse the Geogal and attacking with Psychic from the distance. Soon the Geogal was beaten. “Not bad. That was a well thought out plan there. Lets see how you deal with my next pokegirl.” Brock said releasing Onyx. ‘Same plan as before using Psywave but if it doesn’t work try and deal as much damage as you can before you are taken out. Be careful she’s faster than she looks.’ Ash told Krystal. The battle begin with the Oynx trying to bind Krystal but was unable to. After a couple of minutes. “Onyx! Use Sandstorm.” ‘Oh shit!” The sandstorm happened and Krystal was unable to hide herself because of the sand showing where she is when it blew round her. “Oynx Rock Throw.” ‘Look out!’ Ash yelled to her in their bond. Krystal tried to dodge but was hit and knocked out. “Not bad most don’t reach her without losing the first battle once.” Brock told him. Ash let out Dawn. “What the!” Brock said in surprise as the fight begin. “Water gun!” Ash shouted. Dawn condensed the water in the air and fired a strong shot and hit Onyx and slammed her into the wall. When the dust cleared they could tell she was knocked out. “Well that was not what I was expecting.” Brock said as he shook his head. “I’ll have to say that was some good planning, here.” Brock told Ash and handed him the Rock Badge. “Thanks.” Ash told him and turned around to leave after returning Dawn. Ash exited the gym and headed for the Pokecenter to heal Krystal. Ash thought about it looked at the time which showed it was near 10 am and decided to leave the city after Krystal was healed.


End file.
